


Unbreakable

by Treeplants



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treeplants/pseuds/Treeplants
Summary: When Ezra and Spencer are taken by AD Aria must find a way to go on with her life even if the encouragement of a friend is needed.Story is much better than the summery.Basically how Hanna takes care or aria after she loses Ezra and Spencer and how much Aria misses them both.





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first works so I hope you all enjoy! Can't believe I'm posting this almost a year after it was written but if even one of you enjoy it its worth it right??

Hanna visited Aria everyday, which followed with the same routine. Scramble for the key on her chain, step into the dull apartment and called out her best friends name. This had become a pattern for Hanna over the past year since Ezra and Spencer had been kidnapped. Although they knew who AD was, nobody could seem to track them down.  
Hanna and Caleb's apartment had turned into their own research facility, using any spare second they had into trying to find their two friends. The remaining 6 had made more progress than even the police force and had found a great support base in each other. That was all of them but Aria.  
Aria also shared the same pattern as Hanna, not the active and put together part but they shared routine. Aria would wake up around midday, shower, brush her teeth, put on that yellow Hollis top that somehow still smells of him and grab a blanket to return to the same spot she only moves from to make to 50 yard trip to the bathroom, if really necessarily. Although the disappearance of a quarter of the unbreakable group was taking its toll on everyone, Aria had gone into complete shut down. Not only had she lost her best friend but she had lost the one person that her world revolved around. Ezra.  
"Aria" Hanna called out, not expecting an answer as she carried on unloading the shopping that she always gets for Aria, to everyone else this may seem like a nice thing to do, and it was, but Hanna knew that this is the only way to prevent Aria from starving to death.  
"Caleb's away all day so I thought we could order out tonight? Just me and you"  
Hanna was once again met with silence, this time she decided to check on her friend. Although this was an everyday thing for Hanna she could never get over the sight of her best friend in so much pain, almost as if Aria had been taken with the both of them.  
"Aria" Hanna called out once more as she reached the top of the staircase, to be met with the normal slouched over Aria gripping to something in her hands. "What's that?" She asked walking over to Aria, "Can I see it?"  
Aria didn't respond she just loosened the grip on the object and stared at it, with a desperate look in her eye. Hanna lent down and sat next to her grieving friend, grabbing the object which she could now see what was a photo frame. Hanna's eye took the same desperation as Aria's and she finally lost it. All this staying strong for Aria and pushing her feelings to the back of her mind had finally spilled out. The photo of Aria, Ezra and Spencer was of a few days before they were taken, at the party that the group had arranged for the married couple to be.  
"That's the only one of all three of us." Aria exclaimed, no emotion in her voice. Hanna was startled by the voice of her best friend not expecting to hear the familiar sound.  
"I don't even think I have one with me and Ezra. When he's gets back after I hug him that's the second thing we're doing!" Hanna said with a slight laugh, she'd been very close with Ezra ever since he comforted her about her dad not paying for collage. She couldn't believe that in all those years she'd taken for granted one of the people she was closed to.  
"If." Aria replied. Hanna was again shocked by the voice of her friend but not for the same reason. She never thought that after all this time Aria's thoughts had gone passed the point of hope and we're now in a much darker place.  
"No, when Aria, he will come back. They both will"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I probably won't carry on with the story because I don't know where to take it but if you have a my ideas feel free to let me know in the comments


End file.
